Schindler 2400, 2500 and 2600
Schindler 2400, 2500 and 2600 are Schindler's current product line of standardized freight and special elevators. This product line was made 2005 until present, and sold in Europe and Asia Pacific. Overview Schindler 2400, 2500 and 2600 are flexible, durable and reliable standardized freight and special elevators designed for buildings with high traffic and heavy-duty capacity. The Schindler 2400 is designed as a service elevator and can be used in shopping centers, department stores, convention centers, airports, train stations, offices, hotels and schools. The Schindler 2500 is an elevator for transportation of beds and patients in hospitals, medical facilities and nursing homes. The Schindler 2600 is a heavy -duty freight elevator, targeted specifically for industrial buildings, warehouses and shopping centers. This model is extremely robust and able to carry freights/goods up to 6.5 tonnes. All three models can be either machine room less traction with permanent magnet drive or a rucksack or tandem hydraulic type. These models are mostly for low to mid-rise buildings. The SchindlerID destination dispatch (no longer in production) can be integrated with Schindler 2400 and 2500, except 2600. Schindler 2400 and 2500 are not available in some countries, but 2600 can have different config options that mimic these older models where they are discontinued. Specs Schindler 2400 *MRL VVVF traction or tandem hydraulic drive *Capacity **1000-2500 kg (or 13-33 persons) for MRL traction **680-2500 kg (or 8-33 persons) for hydraulic *Speed **1/1.6 m/s for MRL traction **0.40-0.63 m/s for hydraulic *Can serve up to 8 floors for hydraulic and 21 floors for MRL traction *18 m of maximum travel height for hydraulic and 65 m of maximum travel height for MRL traction *Up to 4 elevators in one group control *Single or two entrances *Two speed or center opening telescopic doors *FI MXB, FI MXV or L-Fixtures fixtures *Can be integrated with SchindlerID (no longer in production) as an option Schindler 2500 *MRL VVVF traction or tandem hydraulic drive *1000-2500 kg (or 13-33 persons) capacity *Speed **1/1.6 m/s for MRL traction **0.40-0.63 m/s for hydraulic *Can serve up to 8 floors for hydraulic and 21 floors for MRL traction *18 m of maximum travel height for hydraulic and 65 m of maximum travel height for MRL traction *Up to 4 elevators in one group control *Single or two entrances *Two speed or center opening telescopic doors *FI MXB or L-Fixtures fixtures *Can be integrated with SchindlerID (no longer in production) as an option Schindler 2600 *MRL VVVF traction or tandem hydraulic drive *Capacity **1000-1275 kg (carpark, 13-17 persons, Asia-only), 1000-3000 kg (industrial buildings, 13-39 persons, Asia-only), 1000-4000 kg (storage facilities, 13-53 persons) for MRL traction **1000-6300 kg (or 13-84 persons) for hydraulic *Speed **0.80 only for 4000 kg (or 53 persons) capacity/1/1.6 m/s for MRL traction **0.15/0.25/0.40/0.63 m/s for hydraulic *Can serve up to 8 floors for hydraulic and 21 floors for MRL traction *18 m of maximum travel height for hydraulic and 65 m of maximum travel height for MRL traction *Up to 4 elevators in one group control *Single or two entrances *Two speed or center opening telescopic doors *FI GS 100, FI GS 300 fixtures (Asia), FI MXB, FI MXV or L-Fixtures fixtures (Europe) Notable installations Schindler 2400 *Brugmann Hospital, Brussels, Belgium (2007) *Tour des Finances, Brussels, Belgium (2008) *Gallo-Romeins Museum, Tongeren, Belgium (2007) *Sollentuna Centrum, Stockholm, Sweden (2009) *MediaCityUK, Manchester, England (2008) *Heathrow Airport Terminal 2, London, England (2010) *Gatwick Airport, Crawley, West Sussex, England (2010) *Crossrail Place Mall, Canary Wharf, London, England *Zayed University, Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates (2009) *Cosmopol Mall, Mexico City, Mexico (2014) *Zürich Airport, Kloten, Switzerland *Sarona Market, Tel Aviv, Israel (2014) *Aviv Park Mall, Belgrade, Serbia (2015) *Real Supermarket - SB Warehouse, Dümpten, Mülheim an der Ruhr, Germany *Bennet Supermarket, Lavena Ponte Tresa, Italy (2011) *Bol'shevik Shopping Center, Kiev (2011) *Incheon Int'l AIrport Terminal 2, Incheon, South Korea (2017) Schindler 2500 *University Hospital, Basel, Switzerland (2008) *St. Olavs Hospital, Trondheim, Norway (2009) *Meander Medisch Centrum, Amersfoort, Netherland (2010) *Louis-Daniel Beauperthuy Hospital, Ponte-Noire, Guadeloupe, France (2011) *Middlemore Hospital, Auckland, New Zealand (2012) *Taranaki Base Hospital, New Plymouth, New Zealand (2011) *Bunnings Burleigh Heads, Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia Schindler 2600 *Prime Tower, Zurich, Switzerland (2008) *Swissporarena, Lucerne, Switzerland (2010) *Stades de Bienne, Bienne, Switzerland (2013) *Palacio Buenavista, Oviedo, Spain (2007) *IKEA Matonsinhos, Portugal (2008) *IKEA Rimini and Parma, Italy (2007) *Heathrow Airport Terminal 2, London, England (2010) *Queen Elizabeth Olympic Park, London, England **Olympic Stadium (2011) **Velodrome *Gatwick Airport, Crawley, West Sussex, England (2010) *IKEA Coventry, England (2007) *Mumbai International Airport, Mumbai, India (2010) *IKEA Mega Bangna, Samut Prakarn, Thailand (2011) *AIA Capital Center, Bangkok, Thailand (2014) *IKEA Bangyai, Nonthaburi, Thailand (2018, with Linea Vetro LCD-TFT indicator and Linea 100/300 buttons) *UOB Petchakasem Head Offices, Bangkok, Thailand (2017) *Changi Airport Terminal 4, Singapore (under construction) *Jewel - Changi Airport Terminal 1, Singapore (2015) *Jazz Residences, Makati City, Philippines (2011) *VietinBank Business Center, Hanoi, Vietnam (2014) *Saigon Center (Phase 3 and 4), Hanoi, Vietnam (2014) *IKEA Taichung, Taiwan (2012) *Incheon International Airport, Incheon, South Korea (2014) *Qatar National Convention Centre, Doha, Qatar (2008) *IKEA Doha, Qatar (2012) *Doha Festival City, Doha, Qatar (2014) *Darling Harbour Live, Sydney, Australia (2014) *Westfield Warringah Mall, Sydney, Australia (2015) *Westfield Doncaster, Melbourne, Australia (2007) *Lavina Mall, Kiev, Ukraine (2016, equipped with PORT) *Boryspil International Airport Terminal D, Ukraine (2011-2012) *King Cross Leopolis Shopping Center, Kiev (2008-2009) *IKEA Dublin, Ireland (2008) *Bauhaus, Hamburg, Germany (2014) *Toys"R"Us - Ruhr Park Shopping Center, Bochum, Germany (2015) *Bunnings Bundamba, Ipswich, Queensland, Australia (2015) *Pondok Indah Mall 3, Jakarta, Indonesia (under construction) External links *Freight & Special Elevators (Schindler Lifts Singapore) *Schindler 2400 brochure *Schindler 2500 brochure *Schindler 2600 brochure Category:Elevator models Category:Traction elevator models Category:Schindler elevator models